Blooming Heartcatch Pretty Cure!
' ' Blooming Heartcatch Pretty Cure! (ングハートキャッチプリキュア, Burumingu Haatokyacchi Purikyua ) is a new generation series of Heartcatch Pretty Cure! created by Cure Lucky. It's theme is Flowers. Plot Years passed and the Great Tree of Hearts begins to wither again, because of Spikes, the new villains. One day Hanasaki Tsubomi's daughter childish Gensou walks in the garden and finds a fairy in the bushes. Characters Pretty Cure Hanasaki Gensou (花咲 げんそう Hanasaki Gensou) / Cure Garden - Gensou is the 14 year old daughter of Hanasaki Tsubomi. She is very coward crybaby and always acts childish and impatient. Like her mother she wants to change and fond of flowers, so she often helps Tsubomi with her work at the flower shop. Her powers are related to earth and geraniums. Kurumi Tensui (来海 てんすい Kurumi Tensui) / Cure Pour - 'Tensui is the 15 year old daughter of Kurumi Erika. She is much more mature than Gensou, and acts as a big sister caring about her. Like her mother she is fashionable and likes to joke, but also sporty, especially at swimming. Her powers are related to forget-me-nots and water. 'Myoudouin Yoko (明堂院 よこ Myoudouin Yoko) / Cure Dawn - Yoko is the 13 year old daughter of Myoudouin Itsuki and the calm and gentle student council president of Myoudou Academy's Junior High School. Her powers are related to sunlight and dandelions. Tsukikage Ran (月影 蘭 Tsukikage Ran) / Cure Twilight - Ran is the 14 years old daughter of Tsukikage Yuri and Gensou's classmate best friend. She is the student council's secretary at Myoudou''' Academy's Junior High School. Ran is a calm, intelligent student, but rarely talks and sad sometimes. Her powers are related to moonlight and orchids. Mascots Villains Others Locations '''Myōdō Academy's Junior High School - The schoo, that Pretty Cures attend. Kibougahana - The town that Blooming HeartCatch Pretty Cure! is set in. Items Heart Perfumes (ココロパフューム Kokoro Pafyuumu?) - Perfume bottles used to transform. Cure Dawn has a Heart Perfume which is actually called the Shiny Perfume. Flower Tacts (フラワータクト Furawaa Takuto?) - Wand-type items used as weapons. The different types of Flower Tacts are named after their users; the Garden Tact for Cure Garden, the Pour Tact for Curehttp://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Cure_MarinePour, the Twilight Tact for Cure Twilight. Cure Dawn has an attack device called the Shiny Tambourine, but it is unknown if this is a Flower Tact. Heart Pot (ココロポット Kokoro Potto?) - The item that the Heart Seeds are stored in. Heart Seeds (こころの種 Kokoro no Tane?, Seed of Heart) - They are born from cleansing people's Heart Flowers. They are stored in the Heart Pot. Some can be used for power-ups and calming the mind. HeartCatch Mirage '- is a jewelry box-like item that was used by all predecessors of Pretty Cures. It is extremely powerful and give the Pretty Cures a boost of power, the ability to transport directly to the Tree of Hearts, show one's Heart Flowers and part of the Cure's Super Silhouette transformation. It resides in the Pretty Cure Palace, in which the Pretty Cure who ask for the Heartcatch Mirage will have to separately face their past selves. 'Shiny Tambourine - is Cure Dawn's main weapon. Different from the Flower Tact, its design is similar to a tambourine shaped like a dandelion. Allows her to use Gold Forte Burst. Category:Fan Series Category:New Generation Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Blooming Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series